User talk:Turahk
-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:31, 8 November 2008 (UTC) MoC Contest Invitation Your invited to show off your stuff! KopakaMata97 MoC Contest --Kopakamata97 18:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) notice spread the word about the contest BFTMOL Fan, I see... You appear to like BFTMOL. But are you a big enough fan to joing the BFTMOL Fan Club? To join, just contact me . We do have a Poll running, it is annonymous. Also, come to our wiki, www.battleforthemaskoflife.wikia.com. We will see you there! Until then, have a fun time building MoC's!!! Your invitation was from: want a signature? would you like a signature? I can whip one up for you! Here are some of mine! your signature I made you a signature to start you off. To activate it, you click the weird "bracket" things. They are the ones that are curved-ish. Type in TUH inside them...you want two on each side...like bookends. if you want to change the colors/text, go to Template:TUH. those are the brackets I am talking about. hi! good morning. take a look at the BFTMOL Fan Club. Be sure to check out the Battle for the Mask of Life Wiki! It is coool! Besides, on your user page you spelled anyone "enyone". Ok. Just thought you should know. YO! Joined the BFTMOL Community yet? Click the "won't shut up" to apply! or the "about the fan club" to access the BFTMOL Fan Club! TREN CROM!!!1!!!!11!!! I AM TREM CROM!11!!!!!11!!!!!!!! NEWBIEST OF NOOBS!1!!!!1!11!1!!!!!!!! ~Turahk~ LAWLS hey! remember TakaNordas asking you for advise? well, I made something for you as a gift! Turahk's Advise. This will make it soooooo much easier! hi! hey, havent seen ya awhile! i agree with taka there on the hair..--Crazy-Jaller88 22:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) YO! hear you like my you tube videos. --7mr7random7 16:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) re:turahk thanks! well, everybody thinks you should get a crew cut! --7mr7random7 23:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) yeah...makes u look like greg (doawk) and clone troopers or jango or boba. --7mr7random7 23:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) awsom --7mr7random7 23:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) tully --7mr7random7 23:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Atention please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I might be joining youtube!!!! i will say more once i join. ~Turahk~ clean want me to clean your talk page? it will turn out great! --Kopakamata97 18:18, 13 August 2009 (UTC) hey can you call me please? haven't talked awhile! --Kopakamata97 18:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) now can you call now? --Kopakamata97 18:23, 13 August 2009 (UTC) "Tableton" remember i said i wanted to email the story i made up called tableton? well, here is a list of the characters! if you want an image of any of them, go head and I'll message you one! * Rocky Balboa-A man who lives in Tableton and is very protective of where he lives (From: Rocky II) * Apollo Creed-A man who owns "Apollo's Junk Store", and is the champion boxer in the town(From: Rocky III) * Tommy Gunn-A man who owns a general store (From: Rocky V) * Joey Underlip-A criminal man who is seemingly unstopable (From: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) * Captain Neyo-The only Lava Squad Member in the Tableton Army (From: Star Wars Episode III) * Colonel Dovechenko-The leader of the Tableton Army (From: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) * George Washington Duke-A man who writes the newspaper and works for the army (From: Rocky V) * Mutt Jones-A boy who is 15 and his hair is priceless to him (From: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) * Indy Jones-A boy who is 13 and joins the army (From: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) * Kevin Jones-A boy who is 16 and is very mean (From: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) * Marion Jones-The mom of Indy, Mutt, and Kevin, and wife of Indiana (From: Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) * Indiana Jones-The dad of Indy, Mutt, and Kevin, and husband of Marion (From: Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) * Darth Maul-Mutt's school bully (From: Star Wars Episode I) * Ahsoka Tano-Mutt's friend from school (From: Star Wars The Clone Wars) * AD-56-A tri-droid who is Mutt's friend (From: Star Wars Episode III) * C-3PO-A protocol droid that is Mutt's friend (From: Star Wars Episode III) * Ian Makienswot-The leader of the Lava Squad (From: Star Wars Episode III) * 2-1B-A droid who is a doctor (From: Star Wars Episode III) * Ludmilla Drago-A woman that is friends to Ivan Drago (From: Rocky IV) * Nathan-A Lava Squad agent (From: Star Wars Episode II) * Tony Gazzo-A newscaster (From; Rocky II) * Brent Musberger-A newscaster (From: Rocky II) * Yarna D'al Gargan-Owner of Le` Cresse` (From: Star Wars VI) * Rocky Balboa-(boxing edition) A man who is brothers with the other Rocky (From: Rocky Balboa) * Ivan Drago-A man who fights (From: Rocky IV) * Thunderlips-A sensitive wrestler (From; Rock III) kopakamata97 i am the alternate kopakamata97! --IceLordT7 22:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC) awsome!!!!!!! you are the awsomest member ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~0kharut0~~ random can you call me back? just say altros repeadly if you have to leave a message. --Kopakamata97 23:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) i'm back I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! Hi Yeah! My cousin Robbie was shot and killed! My Uncle Chaps shot him (which is his dad!). And Chaps was rewaded by the sherrif! --TakaNordas 22:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) robbie's extracted skull my new haircut posted it on wikipedia. --TakaNordas 23:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) hi i really think you should talk to me! just call (916)-786-4987. i live in roseville off of douglas. can u call me see if we can get together? --TakaNordas 23:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) oh... i'm 16...gonna join the army when i'm 25. --TakaNordas 23:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC) hi whenever we get together, want to meet at the barbershop? i like haircutz. --TakaNordas 23:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) i am sooooo cool i look hansom. --TakaNordas 23:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) About my phone number... I gave you the wrong one, by accident. Besides, my mom says I shouldn't post it across the internet. --TakaNordas 19:59, 27 August 2009 (UTC) uhh wanna see a picture of my older brother, Tom, who's in the army? --TakaNordas 20:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) whoops sorry...haven't called ya awhile...the last time I messaged you was a little while back...my mistake...so I guess this counts. TakaNordas decided to join the army when he's 25. He turns 17 on the 28th (tomarrow). be sure to wish him a happy birthday! he still wants to meet you! --Kopakamata97 20:15, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Talk Page Makeover! I promise I won't delete any of your messages. --Kopakamata97 20:16, 27 August 2009 (UTC) robbie's got an identical twin... robbie's got an evil twin named bobbie, so if i get "mean" he's doing it. --TakaNordas 00:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) fyi my cousin bobbie was killed as well. --TakaNordas 00:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Please, Comment. Any comments on my judging for the Toa MoC Contest winners? Complain if you do not like my judgment. --Kopakamata97 16:42, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Need a Haircut? If so, take a look here for some awesome looks! P. S. I personnally like the buzz cut, but you deside! Show it to your mom to see if she likes it, I mean, for you that is! --7mr7random7 17:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) whoops Go to WikiPedia and type in "haircut"...typed in the wrong link. --7mr7random7 17:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) A New YouTube Hit....By Me! If you want, you can come meet me at my house...if you know where it is...and star in a 7mr7random7 original movie "The Haircut"...and I can shear off all your hair! --7mr7random7 17:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) check this out create a user page HERE!!! Hahahahahha that was a prank i've pulled before...that haircut one! i actually got someone to come all the way over to my house and I got to shear their head! it was a girl too! she had really long hair, so giving her a buzz cut was hilarious! hhahahhaahah! --7mr7random7 21:16, September 2, 2009 (UTC) how's it going? sorry again about all that haircut stuff. but maybe if you got one we'd stop. just consider it. the haircut, not a certain style though. in fact, matoro1 got a haircut...a buzz cut. --TakaNordas 21:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Best on the Wiki MoC Contest Notification Please enter 4 more MoC's so we can judge the contest! --Kopakamata97 23:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Best on the Wiki MoC Contest Notification You still need to enter four more MoC's. You may enter: * Locations * Characters * And That's It! Since I know your stuff pretty well, I'll enter Rama Nui for you. this will make your day... hi just saw you were on...wanted to say hi --Kopakamata97 02:46, September 12, 2009 (UTC) and also....... if you recieve this message, would you call me? and if i don't pick up the phone and you have to leave a message, just say: "There's a really important BIONICLE update, so if you call me back, I'll tell you", or something like that, at least. --Kopakamata97 02:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) or you could do "altros" repeadedly! --Kopakamata97 02:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ok never mind...will b watching a show soon Best on the Wiki MoC Contest Notification Dear Turahk, Please enter 2 more MoC's into the Best on the Wiki MoC Contest. Otherwise, you can enter these MoC's into another MoC Contest. So, if you would deal with that please. It's holding off the judging. Even though we're friends even off the wiki, I'm sorry. It doesn't work. --Kopakamata97 19:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:Best on the Wiki MoC Contest Notification Sorry if the "Dear Turahk" disturbed you. I have to say that to ever user I contact for my MoC Contests. Since we're legally friends, you an i... two questions, and I promise not to share the answers with anybody. I'll even delete your reply after you reply! so the secret is safe with me, I promise! Two questions: * do you like hippies? * if you could marry one of your friends, who would it be? (just first name is fine)? please fill it out, and i'll give you some cool bionicle information! --TakaNordas 20:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) you gotta see this garbage i just watched zathura, and it was the stupidest movie i ever saw! you'd laugh if you saw it!!! --TakaNordas 21:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) too bad too bad you missed it..it was on cartoon network just now. it was my favorite channel. --TakaNordas 21:13, September 13, 2009 (UTC) hiya once your done replying, check out User:Ich on wikipedia. his page is hilarious!!! --TakaNordas 21:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) zathura you say it (zuh-thur-uh) --TakaNordas 21:25, September 13, 2009 (UTC) you didn't reply c'mon, answer to my quiz, punk. --TakaNordas 21:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ok... i'm sorry about my fury. but check out that user. --TakaNordas 21:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) i'm sorry to say i'm temporarily resigning from cb. sorry! --TakaNordas 23:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Good morning! My son, Ryan, who's 13, convinced me into joining Custom Bionicles. He taught me BIONICLE, and I particularly liked the Toa. So, he said if I were going to have an account, to choose an element. I wasn't a huge fan of the elements, so I chose the new element, Education. I mean, isn't that the one that's most valuble? So, I am just here to guide the users here on health and fun! I'm the mother of 3 boys! Did you know: pimple wash should be used daily to get rid of any pimples? It's true! Pimples can lead to several diseases. Weak-hearted people can even develope cancer. Did you know: having short hair can actually make your hair healthier? If it rests on your shoulders, get it cut! Each time you cut it, it becomes healthier. (Haircuts should be about 4 times a year, so one cut per season.) For your information: I was once a teacher in all subjects, and also a former doctor. So trust me when I say what I say. Now, I'm a hair stylist. --Toa-Of-Education530 15:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) How to become handsomer Bathe or shower twice daily, once in the morning, once in the evening. Think it's a waste of water? No!!! It doesn't waste a drop. --Toa-Of-Education530 00:48, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey sorry...been busy in the boy scouts lately. --TakaNordas 00:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC)